Toxic
"Toxic" 'by ''Britney Spears ''(covered by ''The Hit Crew) is featured on ''Just Dance 2'', ''Just Dance 3'''' as DLC, ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of and ''Just Dance Wii''. Dancer * The dancer is a woman that looks like a nurse with long flowing purple hair. *She starts out wearing a pink nurse jacket over a purple shirt. *When it transitions to the chorus, her outfit changes from pink to pitch black. Her hair also turns to black. *During the bridge, she changes from pink to pitch black very fast. Toxic coach 1 small.png|Original Toxic coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in what is supposed to be a nuclear central room, with a hazard sign and many lights. In the chorus, it turns into a red unrealistic room with horizontal neon lines. Pink fork lightning can also be seen. '''Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3, and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of The hazard sign lights up with an intermittent effect, and the red room has a pixelated rose in the background and cherry red electricity circles. Just Dance Wii The background is left unchanged. However, the hazard sign is replaced with a warning sign. Gold Moves There is only 1 Gold Move in this routine: Only Gold Move: Put both of your hands on your hips. toxic-gm.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups Toxic ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Good Feeling Captions ''Toxic ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Emergency * First Aid * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave Trivia *The coach is supposed to look like a nurse, even though in the music video, Britney Spears plays a flight attendant; perhaps it was changed into a nurse because it would fit better for the title of the song. *The cover replaces some lyrics with other lyrics; ''It's in the air and it's all round ''was replaced by ''Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round. *The first time I'm addicted to you is sung, it appears in one line. After that, it appears in two lines. *The pictograms are always pink, even when she changes from pink to black in the chorus. *For some reason, the original instrumental audio is retained in the cover. *In the Japanese version, the hazard sign is replaced with a caution sign and the placement of motions of the doors that open are rearranged, just like the beta version. The reasons for the removal of the hazard sign are unknown, most likely because Japan has been hit by various nuclear disasters (like the Nagasaki and Hiroshima bombs and the explosion of Fukushima nuclear central). *The background of the chorus is different from the Greatest Hits chorus but it's the same in Just Dance: Best Of. *In Good Feeling's Mashup, fewer moves are counted for during this dancer's sequence than in the actual routine; it's at the part where she pushes her arms to the left and raises her right leg. * The Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii and Just Dance 3 versions all have 108 pictograms while the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version has 107. * The background seems to be based on a scene in the music video. * There are 3 beta pictograms as seen in the Gallery. In fact, Toxic ''ties with ''Move Your Feet with 3 beta pictograms. Gallery Toxic.png Toxiccirecle.png|Toxic on Just Dance 2 Z3.jpg|Toxic on Greatest Hits 38.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Toxic.jpg|Toxic toxic_pictos-sprite.png toxic beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 1 toxic beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos File:Britney Spears - Toxic File:Just Dance 2 Toxic, The Hit Crew (Solo) 5* File:Toxic_-_Just_Dance_3 File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Toxic - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance Wii "Toxic" 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Covered Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Lip Synch Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Remade Songs